Sara Willows
The Basics Name; '''Sara '''Full Name; Sara Evangeline Willows Model; Jorja Fox Age; 11 Gender; '''Female '''DOB; 27th October POB; London, UK Nationality; English Blood heritage; Muggleborn School; '''Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardary '''House; '''Ravenclaw '''Favourite subject; Coming Soon. Least favourite subject; Coming Soon. Wand; Pine, Unicorn Hair 10 in a half inches Patronus; Kitten Boggart; '''Vampire '''Ablities; Can read people like a book. Relationship Status; '''Single Description ''Height;169cm'' ''Weight;' 47kh Eyes;' Gray ''Hair; Brown'' ''Complextion; Cream '' '''''Personality Sara is a bit like anyone else her age, well mostly like everyone else her age. She likes normal things such as being with friends, plants, writing and the occasional reading but like anyone else there is that small different side of her not like anyone else. Being a muggle she grew up with muggle things and not magical things but this really doesn't set her back from fellow classmates. She does her homework in time, speaks up in class confidently and likes to roam around the castle. In her spare time she has a book in her dormintry tucked in her trunk, her collectors part, she collects stamps and owns a fair few already which she insists to take to school with her '' '' ''Likes; '' - Meeting new people - Reading- Writing - Going to the local park with friends Dislikes; - Being away from her family - Rollercoasters - Mean People - Art Fears; Heights Hobbies; -Reading -Being with friends and family -Walking Allergies; Nuts. 'Family' Mother; Abigal Jane Boreanaz (Nee. Swan) (Muggle, Lawyer, 38) Father; Edward John Boreanaz (Muggle, Lawyer, 38) Siblings; Oldest child of five; - Lucy Elizabeth Willows (9) (Muggle) - Kyle Robin Willows (8) (Muggle - Showing signs of Witchcraft) - Riley William Willows (4) (Muggle) - Zoey Angela Willows (1) (Muggle) Pets; Owl, Cat and Dog. Other family members; Various Cousins and grandparents that she sees occasionaly. 'History' Early life - before 11 years old Sara, the first born child to Edward and Abigal Willows, was born October 27th to loving parents. The first two years of her life she was an only child with parents who spoiled her but at the same time educated her in the arts they currently work in. When Sara's mother fell pregnant with their second child - soon to be Lucy Elizabeth Willows, Sara found herself extreamly jealous. From having all her parents attention for the first two years of her life to having limited amount, maybe even less then her sister at times, she grew up disliking her sister in many ways. This resentment continued - even to her parents and grandparents knowledge - till Sara's second sibling Kyle Robin Willows was born a year later. By this time, Sara, 4 years old, had began to grow up and take action for the jealousy she was feeling and over time she became closer to her sister Lucy but to this say she will always be closer to Kyle rather then Lucy. As she grew up tow more addictions came to the already growing family, Riley William Willows and Zoey Angela Willows and although they are about three years apart you could mistake them as twins, them both being so alike in appearence and you can always find them together somewhere. Sara had a happy childhood once all the children were around and running, she would play constantly with her siblings and was quiet popular down at the local school where she attended. She was always so good with her studies and overtime she began to gain this streak about her. As she got older she began to collect stamps something she kept to herself and only her family knew, she never told anyone else for fear of being made fun off. A few months later her secret came out and although there was a few jokes and laugher over it the whole episode didn't damper her situation amoungst her friends at school. A little before her eleven's birthday Sara recieved her letter from Hogwarts to a stunned family who were both scared and pleased to learn one of their own was so magical, so important in their eyes, well maybe not Lucy's she would always view her sister in a little less of a loving way but she was happy nontheless. On September 1st when Sara was eleven years old her whole family stood on the platform of nine and three quarters - that they found finally - to wave Sara off on her first year of Hogwarts. 'Life during Hogwarts; ' Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2083 Category:Alumni Category:Muggleborn